Bumpy Relationship
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Can a ride at a fair help Troy and Gabriella patch up their latest fight?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of High School Musical.

**Bumpy Relationship**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are perfect for each other. That much is obvious. They are so in love, no words can describe the way they feel for each other. But they fight more then they get the chance to love. Even though most of their fights are pointless, they one time had a fight about gummy worms, they still can't deny the love they have for each other.

So when Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth walked through the doors of East High and heard them yelling their lungs out they thought nothing of it. They just kept on walking up to their other friends, Ryan Evans, and Kelsi Nielsen, who were standing near by the argument.

"Morning guys", Taylor greeted her friends.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone in the whole school turned to see Sharpay Evans running to her friends in a very exciting manor. At hearing their friend scream Troy and Gabriella put their fight on hold and walked over to her and their friends.

"Guys you will not believe what Daddy got for me." Then when no one answered she continued. "He got all of us tickets to the fair that's in town this weekend. All of us can go together."

"Cool thanks Shar." They all thanked her and grabbed their tickets.

"Yay!! We can all meet up at my house tomorrow at like 9 or something and then go to the fair." Taylor suggested.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone had just arrived at the fair right when it was opening. They automatically got together with their boyfriend or girlfriend and decided to meet up for lunch later at one of the fair's restaurants.

"Gabi come on I know you're still mad at me, but can we just not think about that and just have a fun day together. Pleeeeeease?" Troy begged.

"Alright fine. Can we go on the roller coaster first?"

"Yeah come on." He said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Later that day everyone was trying to find a spot to eat in the fairgrounds, while Troy was getting food for him and Gabi.

"How about you go sit with everyone and I'll get the food for us. Okay?" Troy asked kissing her softly.

"Sure, she agreed, I'll save you a seat.

Gabriella was really happy. Her and Troy had put their stupid fight behind them and were just enjoying the fair as a loving couple. Troy had even won her a giant penguin stuffed animal on one of the basketball arcade games.

Her happiness was soon shattered when she saw Troy flirting with the cashier at the place where he was getting the food. She decided that she couldn't take it any longer. So she walked over to Troy and grabbed the food from him and stormed over to the gang, very angry.

"Who was that?" The girl at the restaurant asked Troy with a snobby attitude.

"Someone who doesn't like me right now," Troy replied walking away from her and over to his Gabriella and his friends.

"Brie?" Troy asked tentatively.

"Don't even talk to me right now." She snapped back.

Taylor sensing a fight coming on interrupted fast. "Hey let's all go on the bumper cars."

"Yeah." They all agreed.

Troy and Gabriella didn't say a word while they were in line for the bumper cars. And everyone tried to get them to say anything, but nothing would break Gabi's stubbornness or Troy's arrogance. When they finally got in their cars they were all excited.

Once the ride started, they all got into the competitive spirit and started bumping each other. But on the other end of the rink Troy and Gabi were hitting each other at full speed yelling at one another the whole time.

"How could you do that to me?" Gabi asked while hitting Troy's car.

"Brie I wasn't doing anything." He said hitting her right back just as hard.

"That is beyond crap you know what you were doing. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you. I wasn't doing anything."

"Please! You were practically asking her for her number." She said hitting him again.

"Brie I love you, why would I flirt with another girl." He said while he hitting her from behind accidentally harder then intended to.

"Ow…" she said hitting her head on the steering wheel.

With that the guy running the ride turned off all of the cars, with the switch he had to do that, and ran over with everyone else to Gabriella's cart.

Troy was the first to get there and immediately looked at her head and saw that her forehead was bleeding.

"Oh my God, baby I am so sorry." He said unbuckling her from her cart and picking her up in his arms.

"Gabi are you alright?" Everyone asked when they finally got to her.

"Ow… my head hurts," is the only reply they got from her.

Troy then took her away from the bumper cart ride and over to the place they all sat at for lunch and sat down pulling her onto his lap. He then turned to the gang.

"Guy's to you think you could leave us alone for a while?"

"Yeah sure," they all agreed.

Once they left Troy told Gabriella to stay where she was while he went and got a washcloth, some ice, and a band-aid. When he came back he sat in front of her and started to clean up her head wound.

"Baby I am so sorry I hurt you." Referring to her head and the fact she was mad at him.

"Yeah okay," she said still kind of mad at him for flirting with that girl.

"I know you think I was flirting with her but I wasn't she asked me out but I told her right away that I love you, and that I have you, and that I love you, and I would never do that to you, and that I love you."

Gabriella cut off his rambling with a kiss. "Shh…I love you too, and I'm sorry I get so jealous. It's just that I don't want to loose you, because you mean everything to me. I'm sorry."

Troy then kissed her back with a lot of passion. "You mean the world to me. And I'm sorry," he whispered.

Gabriella smiled at him, "can we have fun now?"

Yeah he then helped her up and while they walked over to the gang he was holding her from behind by the waist.

He then bent down to whisper in her ear, "and I promise the next you hit your head because of me, we will be in bed, and it will be a headboard."


End file.
